


I Know Its Dire My Memes Today

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [4]
Category: Emo Quartet - Fandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: I'll like...post memes I find here, Memes, Obviously Emo Quartet Memes, Other, lots and lots of memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: In my fan fic 'Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me' I wrote a meme parody of Car Radio. So I thought why not I just post memes that I thought were funny? So here are Emo Quartet memes. Now, sit back and enjoy the memes for all occasions.Also I update this regularly





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing with my life
> 
> also all the ones that has google in it I screenshotted then cropped it. I've found some pretty amazing stuff....

**1.** Gee literally doesn't age

 

 **2.** Feeling so good just the way that we do when it's Nyan in the afternoon, your ey- what do you mean its not funny.

** **

 

 **3.** Ok, you can't help but giggle a little at this

 

 **4.** His face just says: " **I know what you did in the dark"**

 

 **5.** Vote for Stump as president today, not the Trump, look at the inspiration.

** **

 

 **6.** The Josh Puns just never stop

****

 

 **7.** so _I_ was playing Cards Against Humanity and....well....I'm keeping the memory of MCR alive

 

  **8.** me when MCR trolls us

 

 **9.** JUST DO IT! DON'T LET YOUR MEMES BE MEMES

 

 **10.** This is just so bad....like....no

 

 **11.** you've heard of Panic! At The Disco now get ready (to go) for:

 

 **12.** google knows whats up

 

 **13.** Lol wut?

 

 **14.** its aint a scene its.....

 

 **15.** I'm slightly scared....

 

 **16.** are you searchin, for purpose? then write something yeah it might be-HOLY MOTHER OF

it's beautiful

 

 **17.** it's a....DUNisaur! ok...i'll show myself out

 

 **18.** he's goddamn FOBulous....I really need to stop with the puns

 

 **19.** if you don't get this you can leave....

 

 **20.** Awh how cute, Ryan's tryin to out sass Gerard

 

 **21.** Pilots

#feedjoshdun

 

 **22.** Chasing after the FOB tour bus like...

 

 **23.** because foreheads are the safest place to keep a guitar pick

 

 **24.** oh my god, fetus Josh has dat emo cut <3

 

 **25.** this is just so cute

 

 **26.** me after LA Devotee's video came out

 

 **27.** when you mis-hear a fall out boy song because you can't understand a thing Patrick says

 

 **28.** Andy, Josh, Spencer....

 

 **29.** much doge, very wow

 

 **30.** Gerard Way the one and only Sass Queen

 

 **31.** this isn't a meme but it is so damn cute, my heart exploded I can't handle this

 

 **32.** My friend: BRENDON URIE SUCKS!

Me:

 

 **33.** this is too damn beautiful to not include in this, personally I could stare at this all day

 

 **34.** Frank Iero you are an amazing man

 

 **35.** Joshler is real

 

 **36.** I laughed a bit too hard at this

 

 **37.** The D **EMO** n Quartet

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add more memes, feel free to send me some of your own to add here. :D
> 
> also follow me on twitter @JazAtTheDisco


End file.
